Eva Gutowski
Eva Gutowski, nicknamed The Journalist, was invited to a dinner party in the 1920s by Joey Graceffa, located at his new Estate. She and Shane Dawson witness Sarah dragging a dead body before Shane is poisoned. She is then chosen by Lele Pons to be her partner in the Ungodly Machine Challenge against Andrea Brooks and Justine Ezarik. She manages to cause The Ungodly Machine to malfunction before Justine can, saving Lele and killing Andrea. She later plays a big part in Matt Haag’s death after he becomes depressed due to killing Sierra Furtado. Her anger at Matt throws some of the other guests off for how calm she was normally, being one of the reasons she is then voted into the War Front Challenge against Timothy DeLaGhetto. She wins the challenge as Tim shoots himself in the head. Next episode, she is chosen by Oli White to save him in the Ring Toss Challenge, as she is the only non-voted guest that is of the opposite gender. She manages to land her three rings before Joey can, saving Oli, and killing Lele. She is later one of the three survivors who bury the Artifacts and escape the Estate, along with Joey and Oli. Role Season 1 Episode 1 - An Invitation'' ' Eva along with 9 others were invited to a party by their friend Joey Graceffa to his estate that he had acquired from a distant relatives' death and they must dress up in 1920's clothing and take on a persona and must not be carrying anything from the modern world on them or the car that will take them across time will not appear. After arriving at the party, Eva begins to talk with the other guests until Joey Graceffa comes down the stairs and asks them what they think of the house, Eva and the others start cheering and clapping. He then explains saying he got the house from his second cousin twice removed after their death. He then tells them about the staff that came with the house who are Arthur head of staff, Sarah the maid and Marvin the groundskeeper. He then tells them to have some drinks Eva is seen playing darts with Shane Dawson and then he asks her if they are allowed to look around so she ends up agreeing to go with him. They continue to play darts then Joey Graceffa comes and asks them how their game is then Shane Dawson asks if they can look around then Joey Graceffa tells them no and to just stay down on the first floor and dinner's almost ready. He then rings a gong and they enter the dining room however while everyone else is going to the dining room Shane Dawson and Eva go upstairs and see Sarah the maid drag a dead body across the floor then Shane Dawson and Eva are shocked they then leave and go back downstairs and everyone is wondering where they went Eva then comes up with an excuse saying she was in the bathroom. Suddenly Shane Dawson gets a note from Arthur saying he has been poisoned and that the sign of his cult Society Against Evil will lead them to their clues and there are 3 antidotes on the first floor if they can find them he will be saved they have 15 minutes. Then Matt Haag finds a board near the window with the Society Against Evil sign on it with one glass on it and then everyone starts putting glasses in they eventually find the right glasses and a chest opens up GloZell Green noticing this starts screaming they need to find 3 keys to get 3 antidotes then they split up; The Study Group: # Joey Graceffa # GloZell Green # Eva Gutowski The Box Group: # Oli White # Matt Haag # Lele Pons The Library Group: # Sierra Furtado # Andrea Brooks # Justine Ezarik # Timothy Delaghetto Immediately after entering the Study GloZell Green notices that there is something sticking out of the painting then they pull it and reveals a key. They then go and unlock the one of the boxes and give Shane Dawson the antidote. They still need two more to cure him fully. Then while they wait for the others to get their keys. Joey Graceffa tells them he wants to know who poisoned him and then GloZell Green claims it could have been Eva because she was the last one with her. Then Eva begins to be sad that her friends would believe she would kill Shane Dawson. Then GloZell Green says that maybe he might off done it because Shane Dawson has more followers than him so Joey Graceffa would want to kill him. Then 15 minutes is up and Shane Dawson dies. Then everyone begins to blame Eva because she was the last one seen with him before he came back. Then they begin to look through Shane Dawson's jacket and find a note saying, "My killer is not who you might think it is it's the house itself Which is possessed of an ancient evil that has locked it in time. I came here tonight with the intention of destroying it. I am a member of a secret organization known as the Society Against Evil. We've been battling this wicked force for centuries. There are four Artifacts which the evil has hidden behind a series of puzzles and clues. If they can be gathered and a binding ritual performed, the evil will be locked away. However to complete the final task to retrieve each Artifact, the group must vote on two people who must undertake a dark challenge. Tragically one of them will die. But to help you along the way, the Society Against Evil has marked the clues with their symbol. You have until sunrise to recover the Artifacts before you are trapped here forever. What lies ahead will not be easy but I'm afraid you'll have no other choice if you wanna get back to 2016. Then Joey Graceffa says that instead of collecting the Artifacts instead we should leave he has a car that can get them out of here they then begin to walk outside towards the car. Suddenly, the car blows up, terrifying everyone. '''Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Eva is chosen by Lele to help her survive the Ungodly Machine. Eva successfully frees Lele from the Machine, causing her opponent, Andrea, to inhale noxious gas, causing her death. After saving Lele, the group thinks of her as one of their most valuable players. Episode 3 - Buried Alive Eva was with Matt and Sierra to find the lock of hair to perform the seance. Eva is one of the 9 people who voted for Justine to be Buried Alive. Episode 4 - Mannequins Eva was so shocked and scared when GloZell Green died. Episode 5 - Freak Show When the group is distracting the guardian, Eva is shown to work very well with Joey Graceffa and Oli White (forshadowing?). Oli and Tim are voted in to the challenge, and Eva looks visibly worried for Oli, denying that she voted for him. She cheers louder for Oli, and many times was the only one encouraging him verbally ("But you're going to know how to juggle today, cause you're going to survive." or "He made, like, one!") Later, she says, "I gotta cheer for Oli," and does. Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? After recovering all four Artifacts (resulting in Andrea Brooks, Justine Ezarik and GloZell Green's deaths) they are ready to perform the ritual and escape the 1920's. Arthur then gives them the ritual from Shane Dawson's jacket. Which should bind the evil and release the house from the evil allowing them to leave the 1920's. They then begin to construct what is required for the ritual. Eva then reads "The ritual symbol must be drawn in ash and sand seven feet on each side from the center point. Three of the Artifacts must be placed onto the marked points of the symbol. Fourth Artifact must be placed in the centre of the inner triangle. One must sit in the centre triangle and wrap the black cord around the fourth Artifact seven times, while another recites the binding and location. Suddenly everyone including Eva begin to ask Sierra Furtado to go into the triangle saying she hasn't done much to be honest. They then perform the ritual and after doing it an evil laugh begins and Eva and the others realise that they haven't done it correctly. Suddenly Joey Graceffa and Timothy Delaghetto go by the fireplace and find a black box they open it and find a key and another clue. It tells them that there is someone else in the estate and he's trapped in the basement they go down and Eva enters first after they go in he tells them not to come any closer he then tells them to weaken the evil they need to release five former owners. He tells them he needs his cross to be released due to him being one of the former owners he then says they need to perform an exorcism to get the cross. Eva along with the others begins to protest. He continues saying they need holy water and rosary and they are both hidden on the second floor on two different rooms. They then go to the second floor and split up Rosary: # Joey Graceffa # Oli White # Eva Gutowski Holy Water: # Sierra Furtado # Lele Pons # Matt Haag # Timothy Delaghetto After Eva and the others enter the room they notice a massive dresser with "Revelation" written in big letters. On the left side are pictures of 13 demons and on the right side there is one angel. They then find one name "Raum" They then try to look through the Bible for a passage about this they then found another name "Dantalion" They then suddenly find a bunch of the names of the demons "Incubus" "Forneus" "Xaphan" "Belial" "Moloch" They then realise there is a bible verse Revelation 13.1 which reads "And I stood upon the sand of the sea, I saw the beast rise up from the sea, having seven heads, and ten horns, and upon his horns, ten crowns. They then discover the code which was "7 10 1" it opens and tells them to turn the dials to the corresponding first letter of the devil's name in alphabetical order. They then need to put them in alphabetical order however Eva had already done that they then collect the rosary and leave the room. They then have to vote for two people to perform the exorcism in a twist Matt Haag volunteers then the people voted in our Sierra Furtado and Matt Haag after Matt Haag gets back from the basement without Sierra Furtado due to her convulsing and dying. Matt Haag then explains he killed Sierra Furtado, Eva like the others is dumbfounded and is outraged at Matt Haag for causing Sierra Furtado's death. After they return the cross to the Priest he gives Eva and the group his journal on his observations of the other owners. They then put the artifacts away and have to find the 4 other owners. Matt Haag then starts saying it's useless they are all going to die and that they are never going to leave the house. Episode 7 - Mermaid Tails Eva becomes extremely frustrated throughout the episode due to Matt’s new attitude after returning from the Exorcism Challenge, in which he becomes depressed over killing Sierra and their lack of progress on escaping the estate. She later expresses all of her rage during the voting session, which everyone but Lele comment on. She is one of the main contributors in turning the favor against Matt. Episode 8 - All Out War Eva lusts over Colin‘s attractiveness, trying to gain his love several times throughout the episode. Because of her actions in the previous episode with how she raged at Matt and due to how she has never been in a death challenge up until this point, she is voted into the Russian Roulette challenge. However, before the voting process, she is warned by Oli White that Joey wanted her to go into the challenge, him saying in a confessional that she was his friend and the person who he had a problem with was Joey, not Eva. She beats Timothy at the challenge. Afterwards, she despises Colin for his obsession for gold after Timothy dies, questioning him in her sorrow if it was worth it. After he replies yes, she says that he wasn’t that hot anyways. Episode 9 - Wicked Hallucinations Eva enters the Vicent’s Hallucination’s, and during one of the puzzles, becomes upset because no one listens to her about the masks even though she’s correct. She votes for herself to enter the challenge, but isn’t chosen. She becomes Oli’s partner, who she manages to successfully save, causing Lele to be electrocuted. However, the challenge was very difficult for Eva, due to the fact that her two closest friends were voted in. Episode 10 - Betrayal At The House On The Hill Eva manages to survive the night’s events, making her one of the three survivors. Season 2 Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I Eva is invited to a Victorian Ball, along with Oli, but due to how last time she went to a party, when 8 people died, she decides against attending the ball, insteading burning her letter with a lighter and saying, "not today, Satan!" Voting History Thumbnails Ep1 thumb.png| Eva with Shane Dawson and Joey Graceffa in the thumbnail of An Invitation Ep7 thumb.jpeg| Eva along side with Madison Jones in the thumbnail of Mermaid Tails Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg| Eva with the rest of the cast in the thumbnail of Mid-Season Recap Ep10 thumb.jpeg| Eva with Oli White and Joey Graceffa in the thumbnail of Betrayal At The House On The Hill Ep12 thumb.JPG| Eva with Timothy Delaghetto, Lele Pons, Oli White and Joey Graceffa at the thumbnail of BTS Documentary: The Making of "Escape the Night" Gallery 391734F5-F178-42B9-B970-769ECCEFD9E8.jpeg|Eva arrives at The Estate. 9C75DF16-55C1-4681-922A-AB32B70192E6.jpeg|Eva’s first confessional in Season 1. 7B1E7352-CF76-47D3-BB80-0A3683002EAF.jpeg|Eva as she appears in the Season 1 intro. 0E697BE6-3A43-4FB7-BF87-4D9BA01F4043.jpeg|Eva votes for Andrea Brooks. FC508AC6-A971-4316-8D8D-A8DA442ABC81.jpeg|Eva trying to save Lele Pons in the Ungodly Machine Challenge. 7BB349B2-A0FF-4F90-9322-3C2A8B0E03EA.jpeg|Eva votes for Justine Ezarik. 05301474-DD7F-4D91-98C6-D21D243B7E73.jpeg|Eva votes for Matt Haag. 180FEC24-78F6-4D62-B5EF-BC693E169269.jpeg|Eva votes for Sierra Furtado. 430E2F4C-8032-47E0-9DC6-36BFE9F7F473.jpeg|Eva votes for Joey Graceffa. 508268E9-7A69-422C-A068-4E857F401523.jpeg|Eva in the War Front Challenge. DD641CED-BEED-446A-9850-793FB403360E.jpeg|Eva votes for herself. 8457FAD5-BC98-4B3F-8C42-F259E02A22B7.jpeg|Eva trying to save Oli White in the Ring Toss Challenge. B90284B7-672C-4357-84D9-9A69EC18AF62.jpeg|Eva, Joey Graceffa, and Oli White performing the binding ritual to banish The Evil. BEAA8F50-B21D-4F52-9CF8-AC47797A8F77.jpeg|Eva, Joey Graceffa, and Oli White burying the Artifacts. F72B97CE-A93B-4414-989D-F19401AA0E99.jpeg|Eva leaving The Estate after surviving the night. F7091A41-CF06-42E9-AB44-18BCC354B77F.jpeg|Eva rejects the invitation to the Victorian Mansion. Quotes * "Not today, Satan!" * "I hope that Matt and Matt get pulled!" * "As much as I like a good make out session, I was literally pooping." * ”I was peeing!” * ”It’s time for Matt to go!” Trivia * Eva is the only Escape the Night guest to have witnessed 6 deaths including Shane Dawson, Andrea Brooks, Justine Ezarik, GloZell Green, Timothy Delaghetto and Lele Pons. * Eva and Oli had the former record for most episodes appeared in with 13 until Matthew Patrick broke the record by appearing in 18 episodes * Many fans ship Eva Gutowski with fellow survivor Oli White. * Eva never told the rest of the group about seeing Sarah dragging away a body. * Eva is the only guest in the history of ETN that was chosen/forced to help a voted guest twice in the same season. Matthew Patrick was also chosen twice, but in different seasons. * Interestingly enough, while Eva managed to save both her partners, Matt failed to save both his partners. * Both of the times Eva was tasked with helping her teammate, she succeeded in doing so. * Eva along with Oli and Joey were the first people to Escape the Night. * Eva is the First Guest to physically kill someone, with Her killing the Soldier She would later be followed by Joey Graceffa, Matthew Patrick, DeStorm Power and Colleen Ballinger Category:Escape the Night Category:Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Surviving Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:LGBT+ Category:Season 2 Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Guest Category:Season 1 Guest Category:Winners Category:Formed an Alliance